


Carol Danvers Is Tired

by dhaggard



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaggard/pseuds/dhaggard
Summary: Carol Danvers is very tired.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Carol Danvers
Kudos: 14





	Carol Danvers Is Tired

Carol Danvers is tired.

Tired of the galaxy-wide travel. Tired of the pointless destruction. Tired of the collateral damage.

Don't get it twisted: Carol Danvers is not so tired she's vulnerable.

That's the beauty of her powers--they are intrinsic to her person. They are powered from within.

But Carol Danver is tired. Emotionally, mentally, spiritually tired. 

Tired of yet another Kree fleet to scare off or destroy. Tired of deaths that didn't need to happen if people (men, usually) would just back down. Tired of meeting refugee group after refugee group created by unchecked imperial ambition.

Carol Danvers is also tired of having her name invoked by people (men, usually) who don't even really know her. Who assume she'll show up just because she always shows up. Who leave things for her to do that they could do themselves. Who treat her as the combination of a super weapon and a mascot of freedom.

For the record:

Carol Danvers is not interested in litigating your grievances against individual Kree. Carol Danvers suggests you let it go and focus on rebuilding your home planet. 

Carol Danvers appreciates that you have a keen thirst for vengeance, but Carol Danvers reminds you that vengeance doesn't put food on the table and suggests you turn your attention to food production and goods and services you can trade. 

Carol Danvers will not "take care of" the opposition party now that your planet is free of Kree rule. Carol Danvers suggests you all get together and work it out. Develop an actual political process. Maybe hold a vote or a caucus or a moot or something. 

Carol Danvers is not available to ferry supplies or scientists or technicians or equipment--and definitely not weapons--to your planet, moon, space station, or fleet. Carol Danvers suggests you utilize your local resources better. In particular, Carol Danvers suggests you get out of the way and let the female contingent and any other subaltern populations of your planet, moon, space station, or fleet manage your resources if you want to seem them increase in number and efficiency. 

To be clear:

Carol Danvers is not emotionally immune to your pleadings, concerns, threats, attempts at blackmail, artistic tributes, and offers of bribes. But Carol Danvers is tired of them. Carol Danvers has her own mission, agenda, and methodology. 

And, no, Carol Danvers will not stick around and power your planet's infrastructure for just a little while. 

Although...

Sometimes Carol Danvers is tempted to fly back to Planet C-53 and sit on a towel on a sandy beach somewhere warm but secluded. Shut everything out for awhile with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. She'd wrap her arms and hands around her knees, but face her palms out and just let the energy stream endlessly, steady but unfocused, untargeted. 

And if Fury wanted to arrange for that to flow into some alien or Stark technology battery charging system or build some steam-powered electrical plant on a sea platform, then she'd be fine with that. Would feel like she's still helping out even as she's curled up, her back to the universe, just letting it all out not worrying if she's expending too much or too little energy for the job to be done. Not worrying about the innocent flunkies and cannon fodder who might die at her hand because some evil AI or religious zealot or rank-climbing military leader or soulless technocrat decided it'd be a good idea to colonize and terrorize, oppress and destroy. 

Yes, Carol Danvers would like that. At least for a little while. Just for a little while. 

But every time Carol Danvers turns her face towards home, another message comes in. Another Kree fleet needs to be intercepted. Another ship needs saving from raiders. Another planet needs to be liberated. And only Carol Danvers can do it because there is no one else like Carol Danvers. And so off she speeds, body aglow with energy, suit blazing with power, her hair a plume of fire, her eyes bright with determination. 

Behind those eyes, Carol Danvers is tired. 

So tired. 

So very damn tired.


End file.
